Snapshots of Grief
by Samayo Kaze
Summary: These are a collection of moments that I thought up and wondered if you'd like to see.
1. Introducing

Hello, the following are a collection of monologues immediately following the events of Reichnbach and then moving on covering the three years Sherlock travel around destroying Moriarty's criminal network. This is placed from the view of a third person, a sixteen year old girl named Isabell who met Sherlock as a child and who, after being left orphaned went to him for help. Though he has become an addict by this point, Sherlock still can't turn her away- knowing that she had nothing else. He took her in and cared for her, better than he cared for himself. He kept her well cared for, and in return she looks after him as he suffers through his years of addiction. Refusing to live with him and get picked up by Mycroft, she instead chose to enter the homeless network and provide information and someone to bounce ideas off of. She quickly became close to Lestrade after he helped her get Sherlock clean and took a likening to John immediately. These snapshots of time take place on the rooftop where Sherlock jumps, because that is where she feels closest to him. These actually tie into a story I have thought about writing, everything is all planned out in my mind but I haven't decided if I'm going to do anything with it. Comments would be greatly appreciated, seeing as I am really not that good of a writer and would like to improve.

Thank you for your time,

Samayo Kaze


	2. First Goodbye

Hey, Sherlock, I know umm, I know you don't really do all this emotional stuff, but a, I have something I really need to tell you so I guess you're just going to have to deal with it for the next few minuets. Listen I know what you said, what you told John, and I don't believe it. I don't believe any of it. I know you Sherlock, there are times when I know that I know you better that I know myself, and I know it wasn't lie. You were a brilliant detective, always observing, and I know it was real. That's pretty rare anymore, me knowing what is real or not. I only have two things I know are absolute truth anymore and they both involve you, funny huh. I know that you were absolutely brilliant, and that you always have been and always will be to me, and that you love me just as much as I love you. No matter what happen, I will always believe those two things. And just so you know, even though I know you don't really care, I'm not the only one who believes in you. John does of course, and oh Sherlock this has been so hard on him, but Lestrade does as well. I know, it's weird that I find so surprising that he would stand up for you, after all he did it when you were being arrested, but I never would have thought that he would rip into the pair of super idiots like he did. It was truly awe inspiring, I think you would have like it. I still haven't seen Anderson, I really don't think that he's come back to work yet, it's pretty funny. I really miss your Sherlock, we all do, even Mycroft. He actually visited me the other day, I think he was lonely and mourning you. Now I know you two . . . greatly disliked each other, but you were still brothers and he loved you- just didn't know how to show it I guess. You two never could understand each other. Wow, that took more time than I thought it would. I have to go now Sherlock, I'm not really supposed to be up here but I had to come talk to you so. . . Just, one more thing alright Sherlock, you- it meant a lot to me back when we first met that you agreed to take me in, and that you stopped using when I asked. I-that has always been really important to me, that you agreed to do that not because you wanted to work on the cases that Lestrade brought you but because you wanted me to be happy, and I never really got the chance to tell that. So thank you Sherlock, for all you've ever done for me, it was. . . it was a lot more than I deserved and a lot more than you had to do, so thank you Sherlock, and I love you. I've always loved you, and I always will.

Goodbye, Sherlock


	3. First Surprise

Hi, Sherlock, it's me again. I'm sorry, I know I told you I was getting everything off my chest last time, but I just really didn't see this coming. Sherlock I just don't know what to do. Why has everything had to become so much more complicated after losing you. I just- oh, but you don't know what I'm talking about do you? Well, I'll just tell you then. Mycroft came to visit me again, he comes around all the time now it's kinda really weird, but he asked me something and I just don't know what to do. He used to swing by and ask after me, how I was doing and if I was eating and sleeping and stuff. I guess the trouble really started when he asked me about my family. You know all about THAT can of worms already so I'm not going to get into it again but I didn't really know what to say. I mean, I know I had to have had a family at some point, or parents at least, but you were the only family I've ever had so, that's what I told him. Not in those words of course, but I told him that I didn't have a family. I told him that all I had had was a brother, and that he had just died recently. He, of course, offered his apologies but I told him that it was okay and not to worry about it. I though that was the end of it, but now I see it was definitely not. He must have checked it out though, to see if I was telling the truth or maybe just to make sure I wasn't pulling a you and living homeless to get back at my caretakers or something. He asked- Sherlock, Mycroft, he asked my permission to adopt me. Ya, what the heck right? I mean, what do I do now? Should I say yes, should I say no, why is he even offering? I thought he hated, well not hated, but disliked people in general. He hasn't even been creepily stalking me, well he has been watching me but it is decidedly not-creepy for Mycroft. So, what do you think, should I agree? I know that you really don't like him, but that you would also want me to be looked after and taken care of, because that is the kind of brother you were to me. And yes, I meant brother. You're the closest thing I had to a family, so your opinion really matters to me on this. I, I just don't know Sherlock, I just don't know. I haven't talked about this with anyone else yet, I probably won't anyway. I know they care, but . . . they're just not family like you were. But then I guess you can't really give me advice anymore can you? Maybe, maybe I'll ask Lestrade. We're pretty close now, he's kinda like my uncle and he has prior experience with your brother so I guess it would be a good idea to talk about this with him. I don't know, I just- uh oh, sorry Sherlock gotta run, I think the guard just saw me. Bye Sherlock, I love you.


	4. First Arrest

Hey Sherlock, yeah I know, I'm back again. I'm sorry I keep showing up like this, you would hate it if you were still alive. I hope you're doing well, wherever you are, and that you don't have to deal with too many idiots. I heard what you said up here, with Moriarty. I had to break into several high-security government places before I finally found it, but I did. You probably wouldn't have wanted me to listen to it, but. . . I just really needed it. I needed the closure, I guess is what it was. I'm glad you know, not that you're dead of course, but that you cared enough about us to be willing to do this. That's . . . if the others knew, they'd be so touched. I haven't told them yet, none of them, and I won't. I know you wouldn't have wanted them to know about what happened and I respect that, but I'm really worried Sherlock. Lestrade was demoted, and almost fired completely, Mycroft has disappeared completely, and John, John is worrying me the most. He's almost vanished, Sherlock, I never see him anymore. I don't hear from him, he wont let me visit, and I don't think he's been eating. Last time I snuck into the flat to check up on him, he was so thin and just curled up on the sofa, crying. He looks terrible Sherlock, but I don't know what to do. He won't except my, any help. Lestrade isn't doing to bad anymore, he went back to his parent's house for a little while after- after your death, but he's back now. Civilian life doesn't seem to suit him very well though. Mycroft, he, I don't even know anymore. After I refused his offer of adoption, have I told you that yet, he just kinda withdrew. I started seeing him less and less and now I don't see him at all. He even changed his phone number, for goodness sake, what does that even mean? Did I upset him because I refused the adoption? He didn't seem upset, but was he just hiding it? I did talk with Lestrade about it, and he said that I should do whatever I felt was right, and not to be pressured into anything. He also told me that even if I chose not to accept, Mycroft would still look after me. Lestrade told me that your brother feels some kind of responsibility for my now that you're gone. I'm not sure if that was supposed to make me feel better, but it did. I know the two of you had a bad past together, but I think that he really did care for you deeply. He just didn't know how to show it, I think. You two didn't seem to have gotten a lot of social anything as children, so I think you two turned out fairly well. You did go down a bit of a rough patch for a while, but it got sorted out well enough. It's kinda funny actually. I think I might be the most messed up by all of this. I know John is in a bad place, but I also know that he'll get out of it alright. He has Mrs. Hudson and his job, so he'll be fine eventually. It really feels like I'm the only one who doesn't have anyone. All I really ever had was you, and now that you've left I just don't know what to do, who to go to. Did you know I haven't even visited your grave yet. I still can't even look at the cemetery. It's pretty stupid, isn't it. I just don't, I miss you Sherlock, really bad. I just miss you.

Ah, sorry- gotta run. Love you, bye Sherlock


End file.
